


CITY NEVER SLEEPS: dnf

by GhostiNE0, Kanashiyoji



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minecraft, Recovery, Sad, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostiNE0/pseuds/GhostiNE0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanashiyoji/pseuds/Kanashiyoji
Summary: After I stared for a little too long the man stirred and started to open his eyes. Before I quickly turned away in embarrassment I saw hazel green eyes. Thump. Thump. Thump. My heart started pattering erratically.“Where am i?” the man said his voice sounding familiarly like the voice that haunts my mind.I slowly turn back towards him and take in his appearance, it’s a little scruffy but somewhat attractive?“George?” the man says towards me. I look away, my face red. Out of the corner of my eye the man smiled little dimples adorning the corners of his lips. My face flushes even more. I turn back to him.“D-Dream” I stuttered back.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 15





	CITY NEVER SLEEPS: dnf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostiNE0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostiNE0/gifts).



> yo so I wrote this a little while ago (i know I'm not a good writer I failed English 4 times) but decided to post it here, don't think anyone will read it but oh well. Enjoy :)

“He’s late again, sorry chat” I shift uncomfortably in my computer chair, pressing the keys on the keyboard to make my little character move. I thought he said he would be on time today. I started reading out some of the donos that were coming in while I was waiting for dream to join the call. I bite at my nails in anticipation as more time passes.

An hour and a bit had passed and he still hadn’t shown up, it was starting to slowly chip away at my happiness I felt today. I sat up straight with a huff and started to apologize to the chat on behalf of dream then said goodbye to badboyhalo who had joined the call at some point making me a little bit less hopeless. After I ended the stream and got off the VC, I went to go look at the other donos that I didn't have time to read on stream, making me feel a little more validated and happy. 

I got up from my computer chair with a stretch and looked out the window. It was in the morning at 9:30 am. I asked Dream if he was ok to stream late with me but he must have fallen asleep...I guess. I walk out of my room towards the kitchen. I open the fridge to see the poor excuse of food I had laying in there. I grumble, yet smile at how unproductive I've been lately. How childish of me. 

I decided maybe I should go outside and get some groceries and a little fresh air. I grab my keys and wallet and get into my white coloured Mitsubishi outlander, starting up the car with a roar and pull on my seat belt. The car ride being too quiet, letting my thoughts swim too far, I cranked up the radio. The radio was playing a rising indie song, the city never sleeps by tourism. I dissolve into the music and let myself float with symphonies filling my ears, starting to smile but then I remember dream...I wonder what he’s doing right now?

I parked in a parking lot of a convenience store, turning down the music. I rest my head on the steering wheel taking in a deep breath. “Don't overthink it” I take in another breath. Turning off the car and taking the keys out of the ignition, feeling around my pockets for my phone, realizing I don't have it, I feel somewhat relieved yet sad. Great, I won't be disturbed, but what if dream texts me? I sigh at my own foolishness wearing me down. I step out of the car locking it, trudging to the automatic doors. 

I walk through the stretching aisles, not clear of where I'm going. Why would dream bail on me? Did he really just fall asleep? Or was he with someone? The interrogation flowed through my head. I walk over to the self serve, questions racing through my head making me insane. I look down at my basket realizing that everything I needed is already in there. Huh? I must’ve done it when I was zoned out. After I had paid, I walked out of the store and turned to my left to see a Liquorland. I mean I'm not a drinker but maybe it will make me calm down. I have been a little worried over the past few days, it wouldn’t hurt to try. 

I walk into the store and look around, not sure of what to get, I scan the shelves, lost. I was about to walk out of the shop and just go home until someone with a bright smile stops me.  
“Hi, there! You look a little lost, do you want some help?” the lady said her cobalt blue eyes creasing at the corners. 

“U-uh y-yeah that would be helpful thanks,” I say back timidly. I go quite red in the face but still keeping my composure. 

“Alright! So do you know what you’re looking for?” 

“Uh no not really”

“Heh first timer I guess, don't worry I got you” she starts leading me through the aisles of liquor. She points to some drinks with bright and busy labels.

“If you're looking for something easy, tasty and somewhat affordable, these are your type of drink.” I read the label on one of them. ‘Cruiser’ a vodka-based drink. The alcohol percentage was 4.6%. 

“This doesn't seem like much,” I say, making a small gesture towards the label.

She smirks at me “so you can hold your alcohol huh? Not a one cruiser wonder like I expected,” she nods in a different direction. “Follow me” she starts walking further to the back of the store. I follow after her. We stop facing a wall of a variation of brown liquid in glass bottles. She reaches up and grabs one off the shelves, the black label reading jack daniels.

“This drink is a classic whiskey,” she begins saying she hands me the bottle allowing me to inspect it. “You can mix it with anything from coca-cola, to juices, even ginger ale. It’s also good to sip on, on the rocks. Personally, me and a lot of my friends and co-workers use it to relive a little stress-” 

“I’ll take it,” I say, cutting her off, she smiles happily and guides me to the checkout. I paid for my things and headed towards my car. I pop open the trunk of the car and hurl my bags in there, and hop in the front of the car revving it to life. 

I look at the digital clock on my car reading 10:30 am. I decide to drop my groceries at home and unpack them and go to a cafe and maybe take a walk around the park. 

After ordering a coffee and taking a walk in the park saying hi to all the cute dogs there the clock now read 3 pm. So I decided to go home and take a nap and when I woke up I would try out the drink I brought. I lay down in my soft bed letting my thoughts run loose. I started thinking about dream and my heart throbbed. I let my feelings seep through my eyes, dripping down my cheeks, burning scars through me. What the hell is wrong with me? Stop overthinking everything. I doze off in a numb void.

I wake up in a daze. My face stiff and my eyes dark and groggy. I lazily get up from my bed and walk to the kitchen and stare at the clock reading 12 am Woah I slept that much wow. Hm, I wonder if it would be bad to drink at this hour? Eh, I don't really care what's bad for me anymore. I look down at my phone sitting on the bench from where I left it in the morning. There were no notifications from dream, I shrugged. I walk over towards my pantry and pull out the brown whiskey, taking off the cap and pulling out a mug because I had no more glasses left, not bothering to wash one up. I pour a reasonable amount into the cup topping it up with some coca-cola. 

I walk over to the couch with the two bottles and glass in my hands, I don't have to film tomorrow, I may as well get as fucked as I can. I flop onto the couch after popping the bottles on the coffee table. I pick up the tv remote and mug of whiskey and coke, taking a sip. It wasn’t bad, in fact, it was actually ok, there was a slight warmth lingering in the back of my throat but it wasn't bitter or anything. I started binge-watching a random series on stan losing myself in the whiskey and shitty tv. 

After drinking for god knows how long. My vision blurred, my head empty, feelings numb and carefree. All of my limbs ache in numbness. During a quiet part of the new movie I was on, I heard a ring from the other room. I snap out of my dream-like state jumping from the couch only to crash back down to the floor knocking my head on the coffee table. I groan feeling a slight pain in my nose and face. I crawl to my knees and wobbly get myself off of the floor using the couch to hoist myself up.

I see a facetime call ringing on my phone not reading who from I answered,  
“Whaddya wan,” I say my words slurred from the stupids amounts of alcohol I digested.  
“What the fuck happened to you George” a deep male voice sounded through the call.  
“Aye! Thas fuckin mean ya twat” I say loudly through the phone, I look at the picture on my phone showing some fucking drunk guy with a bloodied nose, what a fucking loser. Oh wait...that’s me. 

“Are you drunk!?” the mysterious male voice was heard through the mobile.  
“I don even kno who ye‘re mate” I glare at the camera. “Hey its me dream? Don't you remember me your friend?” the supposed ‘dream’ is heard through the phone.  
“Oh that prick who has bin ditchin me for what eva late night get up he’s been goin to” i grumble back.

“Dude, i'm sorry i had something come up that night i didn't mean too” dream spoke softly back.  
“Without a text, you could’ve texted me letting me know!?” I yell loudly, getting emotional. “This isn't the first time either, you left me alone i looked so stupid, why were you out so late anyway?” I quietly sob afterwards, my pent up emotions rising. “George it isn't like that, please can we talk about this in the morning. You need to rest.” dream says back.

“If the city never sleeps then why should i?” I say then hung up. I’m now sitting up against the kitchen bench on the floor, crying my eyes out. I am being so foolish right now. Why am I crying? Why does all of this matter so much to me? The tears slow down, but the heavy and erratic breathing is still present. All goes black, drifting off into somewhere peaceful, somewhere where I wont remember the tear stains, argument, the alcohol too. None of it.

I awoke on something soft. I sit up with no headache or hangover. That’s odd. I look around to find lush green grass stretching across the rising sun horizon. All different coloured flowers, excluding the colours i can’t see, were blossoming around me. I look beside me to see a man in what I'm assuming is a green hoodie, light brown hair, almost dirty blonde hanging over his eyes. The man lying alongside me was mesmerizing. The brunette shifted in his sleep startling me a little. 

After I stared for a little too long the man stirred and started to open his eyes. Before I quickly turned away in embarrassment I saw hazel green eyes. Thump. Thump. Thump. My heart started pattering erratically. 

“Where am i?” the man said his voice sounding familiarly like the voice that haunts my mind. 

I slowly turn back towards him and take in his appearance, it’s a little scruffy but somewhat attractive? 

“George?” the man says towards me. I look away, my face red. Out of the corner of my eye the man smiled little dimples adorning the corners of his lips. My face flushes even more. I turn back to him.

“D-Dream” I stuttered back. The man chuckles, a chuckle I know oh to well.

“Told you I would see you in your dreams~” Dream said back in a sing-song voice. I roll my eyes with a smile.

“Idiot,” I say back quietly.

“An idiot that you fell in love with” dream moves closer, looking into my eyes. Our noses are almost touching. I could feel his breath against my lips making me shiver. “George please forgive me” his eyes holding sincerity, he leaned in a little bit more until I could feel his warm lips on mine. 

I woke up on the stone cold floor, back and head aching, that was an odd dream. My whole body feels heavy. I look around finding myself in the kitchen. How the hell did I get here? I pick myself off of the floor and look at my phone reading 14 missed calls from dream. I wonder what that is about? I will talk to him later. I'm too hungover right now. I go to rub the bridge of my nose but winced in pain, I pull my fingers back to inspect them. I furrow my eyebrows at the site of some blood on the tips of my fingers. What? I walk to my bathroom, headache still present. I’ll have to take some medicine for that later. I look into the mirror to see my nose bloodied and some bruises across my face. What the fuck happened?! 

I go back to the kitchen to get some pain killers then grab my towel, a spare set of clothes and head to my shower. I let the warm water seep into my pale skin, soothing my muscles. I let out a sigh, washing my sore and bruised face, headache slowly melting away with the water. 

I get out of the shower and dry myself and look into the mirror. My face was variations of blues and if I could see the colour I'm sure purple would be there too. I look down avoiding the gruesome and embarrassing face I call my own, pulling my clothes on and walking out of the bathroom and towards my computer room. 

I turn on the computer and check my discord. I see a couple messages from dream and ignore them. I see a message from sapnap and click on it. I read through it ‘dudeeeee join the ft’ sent 4 minutes ago. I sigh preparing myself to join the call. 

I click the join call button on discord, I turn my camera off. Dream has his camera off like always but that is nothing new.

“Hey george!” sapnap said a bit too enthusiastically. I wince at the volume quickly turning it down.

“You're too loud” my voice deep and groggy. Dream still silent. 

“Georgeee turn on your camera” sapnap whines.

“No” i say a little too quickly making sapnap suspicious.

“Yeah, George, turn on your camera,” Dream says in a sarcastic but somewhat curious tone. I scoff a bit annoyed at being peer pressured. I turn my camera on, them getting a clear view of my scabbed and bruised face. Sapnap’s smile fell.

“George… what happened?” sapnap says softly. I look away a little pissed off at the question. I don’t fucking remember.

“I don’t fuckin know ask dream i’m sure all of those annoying missed calls would have something to do with it” instantly regretting my actions i sighed.  
“Look I'm sorry I decided last night that I would drink a little and I don't remember anything and my head hurts and everything is just a jumbled mess” I say in a softer tone than before.

“Hey look it’s fine i was just scared that you had gotten beaten up or something” sapnap smiled again but with still a resonance of worry. I sigh relaxing a little and smile a little making my face sting at the pull of muscles in my face. I turn my camera off, talking to dream and sapnap for a bit before heading off. I relax into my chair, my thoughts running wild. Question after question making my head hurt more. I decided to edit some passion projects I have been working on recently. 

Time flicks by, minute after minute, hour after hour. I look up at the clock surprised it's already 6pm. I decide to take a break from editing for the day. Getting out of my chair, cracking my knuckles and neck and stretching the rest of my body. I slump my back, my posture worsening day by day. I drag my feet to the kitchen to see what i can have for dinner, opening the fridge to see a couple of healthy options i COULD have, but that’s so much effort. So instead I pull out some mac and cheese and pop it into the microwave after following the instructions on the packet. 

The microwave beeps signifying that it had finished, I carry the bowl with a tea towel and carry it to the couch. I eye the bottle of amber liquid whispering the temptation of immoral thoughts. I try to shake the temptation and continue watching the tv while eating my food. But the desiring thoughts kept piling and spilling through my empty mind. 

It’ll take you back to that dream

It’ll numb you

Don’t overthink it

I reach my trembling hand and grip the bottle bringing it closer to my face, second guessing. I do have to stream tomorrow. But a little won’t hurt. It’s not like I was planning to show my bruised face anyway. Without a further thought I pour a hefty amount into the glass next to me. Gulping the burning liquid as if it were water. I cough at the tingling sensation in my throat and warmth covering my frostbitten skin. My thoughts are filtering away.

Drink after drink. I’m not planning to stay like this. It’s only temporary. I pour another drink trying to suppress my thoughts. After i started feeling pretty tipsy but no different than before i got an incoming call from dream, hm odd. I answer anyway.

“Hey dream what’s up '' I say, my speech slightly slurred but unnoticeable. 

“Hey gogy i'm a little bored wanna play on the smp and talk a bit” 

“sure…”  
\---------

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t finished btw


End file.
